


Gone

by The__Squealer



Category: Fringe
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-25
Updated: 2013-08-25
Packaged: 2017-12-24 14:59:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/941338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The__Squealer/pseuds/The__Squealer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It was gone" Olivia's mind as she realises her daughter is gone and a moment between Olivia and Peter in their grief. Please read and review.<br/>Originally posted on fanfiction.net</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gone

It was gone. The entire building gone in an instant and with it their daughter. It was an event no parent should ever have to experience, the loss of a child. Olivia stood silently, unshed tears stinging her eyes as she stared at where the building once was, clinging to the single bullet on the chain as if it were a lifeline.  
Their family had finally gotten a second chance to be together again but in a single moment it was taken from them in a single moment, they lost her again. Hearing Walters voice she knew they had to go yet she couldn’t pull her eyes away from the now empty spot.  
Eventually she managed to walk away to the place they’d be staying that night. Reaching the safe house Olivia faintly heard Astrid ask where Etta was but just hearing the mention her name was enough to shatter the strength she’d been holding onto. She quickly made her way to one of the bedrooms, sitting on the bed before sobs began to escape her, she held her head in her hands as the tears fell, all the questions she never got to ask her daughter running through her mind.  
Before Olivia knew it Peter had wrapped his arms around her, his own tears falling silently on her head, she grasped at her arms, tears still falling down her face, she couldn’t help but wonder how life could be so cruel as to her daughter, her beautiful little girl from her not only once but twice.  
Finally finding it within herself to pull herself out of Peters grasp, she looked up at him, the sight of his eyes, the same beautiful blue eyes she had seen each time she had looked at her daughter and asked “why did we get her back just to lose her again?” her voice wavering as she finished the sentence. Peter just stared down at her, unable to give her answer as he was wondering the same things himself. He cupped her cheek, a familiar gesture between the two as they sat in silence, neither of them knowing how to react to the pain that was so much worse than before, all hope of them being with their daughter taken away so quickly with a single gunshot.  
Olivia took Peters hand in hers, pulling him down to the bed, his arms wrapping tightly around her, holding her as close to him as he possibly could. They both knew sleep would be an impossible thing as they held onto each other, both afraid to lose the other, they both closed their eyes and wished for the pain to go away and for their little girl to be asleep between them, safe and sound where she truly belonged.


End file.
